


What's Red, Black, and Green all over?

by kingbeezelbub



Series: The Story of Glowstick and Ladybug [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bruce is still not happy, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, Hal gets a sidekick, again this came from my head, hal sucks at keeping secrets, hal vs bruce, the batkids find out about damian's crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Coast City has Green Lantern, but he's not the only hero patrolling it. A certain Ladybug makes her debut, but she seems quite familiar to Hal...
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Hal Jordan, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: The Story of Glowstick and Ladybug [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116290
Comments: 9
Kudos: 234





	What's Red, Black, and Green all over?

"Jesus, what the hell is going on?!" Hal shouted, flying towards a giant fire hydrant blasting water at fleeing people and screaming at the top of its lungs. "Why the hell is there a giant-ass hydrant trying to wreck everything?!"

"YOU STUPID HUMANS, ALWAYS MISTREATING ME! LETTING YOUR FURBALLS PISS ON ME AND YOUR BRATS SCRIBBLING ON ME! FUCK YOU ALL!" The hydrant howled, blasting a group of people down to the ground. "TAKE THAT!"

"Stop it, asshole!" The brunette shouted as he summoned a fist construct and swung it at the side of the hydrant monster. "I don't give a shit what your problem is, you don't attack the people of my city! You got that, you-" He was cut off as a jet of water blasted him back against a building.

"SILENCE, FLYING HUMAN! I WILL NOT BE MISTREATED ANY LONGER!" The hydrant then blasted another jet at Hal, but this time, he was ready for it as he whipped up an umbrella construct. "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!"

"Oh, fucking hell..." Hal groaned. "This is not my day..."

Suddenly, a red blur bounced about on the cars and jumped into the air. Hal could barely see it, but as he managed to squint his eyes open, he could see the figure a bit clearly. It was a girl, wearing a red suit with black dots. Almost like a ladybug. "The hell...?" He mumbled.

"BEGONE, YOU GNAT!" The hydrant roared as it turned its attention to the girl. The little ladybug girl responded by flinging a yo-yo at its face, hard. The hydrant monster screamed in agony as it poofed into a big pile of smoke and reverted to a normal-sized hydrant.

As she landed on the ground, the people let out a roaring cheer, smiles on their faces. Hal pried himself out of the wall and shook his head. "God, jesus, fuck..." He then glanced at the waving ladybug girl, who sheepishly smiled at her fans, before leaving the scene. "...Huh?" The cosmic policeman blinked. Why the hell did she look so familiar?

"Hey, Mari! Daddy's home!" Hal shouted as he entered the apartment.

"Papa Hal!" Mari bounced into the room, smiling as she glomped him. "Welcome back!"

"Yeah, your papa had some work to do, but I made it. How was school?"

"It was fine! I had a good time making some friends." The dark-haired girl beamed at him. "I made some macarons, do you want some?"

"Oh, you know I'd love anything you make, Sunshine. How do you feel about going out to eat for dinner?" Hal chuckled. Marinette had a thoughtful look on her face, then beamed wider. "Can we go to the new restaurant that opened up?"

"You got it!" The air pilot leaned down and ruffled his little girl's hair. "Anything for you, sweetheart. Let me go get changed first." Hal went past her and into his room, leaving his daughter alone. Tikki then popped out and hopped onto Marinette's shoulder. "Oh, god, that was so close." Marinette sighed in relief. "I really didn't want to tell my dad I'm a freaking superhero..."

"Marinette, stop worrying. I'm sure he'll understand if you'll just tell him." The Kwami soothed.

"I can't, Tikki! What if he finds about that I'm Ladybug? He could ground me for life! Or he'll take you away from me! I don't want to stop helping people!" The blue-eyed eurasian panicked.

"Marinette-" Tikki was cut off as the door opened and hid herself away. Marinette looked up at Hal with a big, plastered smile. "Ready to go, Papa?" She asked. Hal was wearing his usual jacket with blue jeans and black shoes. "You know it, sunshine. Now, let's go get us some grub."

Hal and Marinette entered the restaurant, where people were walking about and sitting at tables, chattering lively among each other. "Damn, this is one hell of a place." Hal looked at the hanging blue lights on the ceiling. "All fancy and ambient. C'mon, let's go find some seats."

The duo then headed towards a table near a big window, the sea outside making for a good view. After they ordered their food when the waiter came to their tables, Hal looked at his little girl with a small smile. "So, I got a league meeting tomorrow, kiddo, but I'll try to make it home early enough to get you to the fashion runway thing you like so much."

"Oh, Papa, you don't have to..." Marinette blushed a bit.

"Sweetheart, I'm your dad. I want to give you the best the world has to offer." Hal reached out and patted Marinette on the head, making her giggle. "Papa, not in public!" She squeaked.

"Hal Jordan! As I live and breathe, the man of the hour in the flesh!"

Hal groaned and turned to the source of the voice, shaking his head. "Ollie, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What? Can't an old buddy visit his friend?" Oliver Queen grinned widely. Dinah Lance, at his side, just sighed at his antics. "I mean, we came here to congratulate you on having a kid!"

"What?!" Hal squawked.

"Guy told us about your little girl." Dinah drawled, glancing at Marinette. She then took a seat near Marinette and smiled. "Hey, there, sweetie." Marinette blushed even further. "H-Hello. Are you Papa Hal's friends?" She asked.

"Yes, they are," Hal pointedly replied. "And they were just leaving."

"Oh, come on, Jordan! We just wanted to see your little girl that you and Carol had together!" Oliver huffed, plopping himself into a chair. "It's about time you two stopped beating about the bush and did it already."

"I-What?!" Hal cried out, sputtering. "F-First of all, I have not done it with Carol, alright? Second of all, she's adopted, you idiot!"

"Adopted? You?" Dinah looked at him in disbelief. "That's hard to believe."

"Damn, Hal, you trying to pull a Bruce on us? Jesus." Oliver gaped at him.

"Oh, fuck him. That asshole isn't the only one that can adopt kids. I can handle raising my little girl just fine!" Hal snorted.

Dinah and Ollie just looked at him.

"Really, Hal?" Dinah asked in a dry tone. "You do know she's a girl. She needs a lady's touch, too."

"I-I know! Carol knows too!" The brunette huffed, red-faced.

"Oh lord, how the hell are you gonna handle her mood swings? Her hissy fits? She's not a boy, my friend. Hal, buddy, believe me. She's gonna be the death of you." Oliver placed a hand onto Hal's shoulder. "Trust me. OW!" Oliver flinched as Dinah kicked him in the shin underneath the table. "Damn, pretty bird, I was just telling him like it is!"

"Shut it, Ollie."

Marinette, meanwhile, was texting Damian on her cell phone, sending him cute emotes. 'I miss you, Dami~' She sent a text.

A reply came back. 'And I, you, Angel.'

Hal groaned as his cell phone screamed at his ear, its noise ringing into his brain. "Oh, god!" He rose up and grabbed his phone, answering it. "Hey."

"Wake the hell up, you goddamn asshole!" Carol's voice snarled into his ear. "We got a problem."

"Carol, I'm off. I can't do anything about it now..." Hal grumbled, annoyed.

"This isn't a work problem, it's a Green Lantern problem!" That woke him up. "One of our airplanes turned into a monster and is attacking our employees!"

"Oh, god..." Hal groaned. "Ok, I'm coming."

"Get your glowing green ass down here now!" Carol then hung up. Hal then grabbed his ring from his dresser and grabbed some clothes as well. This was going to be the giant-ass hydrant thing all over again. "Damn it."

"OH, COME ON!" Hal threw up a dome as the giant, humanoid jet mecha shot missiles at him. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" The robot looked like something Kyle would make for his art projects. He really needed to have a chat with him some time. "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?! WHO MADE YOU?!" Hal shouted uselessly at the mecha.

"Mr. Lantern!" One of the Ferris workers shouted at him.

"What the fuck happened?!" Hal shouted back.

"W-We don't know exactly, but one of the mechanics said she saw some kind of moth or something flying towards the hangar, and then it exploded and that thing-" He pointed at the mecha. "-Came out!"

"GOD!" Hal roared as the mecha kept walking towards them, firing lasers at the slowly-breaking dome. "YOU FUCKING TIN-CAN! JUST STOP ALREADY! WHAT KIND OF GRUDGE YOU GOT AGAINST MY WORKPLACE ANYWAYS?!"

"Green Lantern: Inferior. Aerotron: Superior!" The mecha's voice rang out. "Elimination: Hal Jordan!"

"YEAH?! WELL, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN-" Hal stopped as he widened his eyes at the sight of the jet mecha opening its chest, revealing a radiant glow. "Oh, shit."

"Green Lantern, I've got this!" A young voice rang out, causing Hal to turn and see Ladybug below with a confident smile. Hal's eyes widened in shock and turned back to the mecha readying his laser. "Oh, god, no! Kid, get out of here! It's too dangerous! GO!"

Ladybug ignored him as she ran towards the mecha with her yo-yo drawn. She acrobatically leapt and climbed onto the mecha and swung her yo-yo into its chest, smashing its core. The mecha shook violently as the dark-haired heroine ran and jumped back down to the ground as it fell over and poofed, reverting back into a normal jet.

Hal gaped in shock as he dispelled the dome construct, and descended towards the little Ladybug girl. He had answers and she was not getting away. "Ok, kid. We gotta talk." He sighed.

"A-About what?" Ladybug tried to keep the confidence in her voice, looking dead at Green Lantern.

"This!" Hal spread his arms at the now-damaged jet. "How? How did you do all of this?!"

Before Marinette could say anything, Carol stormed towards their direction. And she was not happy. "What in the fucking hell is going on here?! What the hell happened to my goddamn jet?! Hal Jordan, you better have a good explanation for all of this!"

"Carol-" Hal tried to say something, but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"And who is this?! Is this your little sidekick?! Who-?" Carol's eyes widened as she got a good look at Ladybug. "Marinette?! Oh, my god, is that you?!"

"WHAT?!" Hal shouted.

"Hi, Miss Carol, Papa Hal." Ladybug waved at them sheepishly.

"Sunshine...?" Hal blinked dumbly.

"You made Marinette into your sidekick?!" Carol turned back towards Hal, fire in her eyes. "What the hell, you asshole?! What in the fucking hell?!"

"S-She's not my sidekick! I didn't even know she had metahuman powers to beat g-giant monsters!" Hal blubbered.

"I-I'm not a metahuman, Papa." Marinette softly spoke.

"...Say what?" Hal meeped. Carol turned back to her, eyes still wide.

"Tikki... Spots off." Her outfit disappeared, revealing her civilian form wearing a red sweater and brown pants. "Papa Hal, Miss Carol... I'd like you to meet Tikki," The kwami in question popped out of nowhere and waved at the two adults. "Hello, I'm Tikki!"

Carol's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted.

"Oh, my god..." Hal rushed over to his downed boss's side.

"I told you, you should've told them..." Tikki sighed.

"Shut up, Tikki..." Marinette placed her hands over her face.

"Papa Hal, are you going to be in trouble?" Marinette asked as she walked along with her dad in her hero uniform. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be fine, Sunshine. It'll work out, you'll see." Hal smiled at her. Inside, he was cursing up a storm after he found out about the League spotting his daughter during the damn news. And Diana was eager to see the girl, talking about bringing her to her ladies' island paradise to meet her mom. Spooky, on the other hand, wasn't happy about Ladybug.

"I hope you're right." Marinette held his hand for support as they entered the meeting room. All the great heroes were there, in their seats, looking at them. Ladybug fought hard not to look nervous as she put on her confident face. Hal spotted Guy and John there as well.

"Green Lantern. ...Ladybug." Superman greeted them with a warm smile. "We've heard quite about you."

"Lantern," Batman growled, glaring at him.

"Spooky." Hal replied in a bored tone. He spotted the rest of the Bat Family beside Batman, Robin included. "I see you brought your kids to work day."

"Kiss my ass, Gumby." Red Hood muttered darkly, earning him a nudge from Nightwing.

"You must be Ladybug," Wonder Woman smiled warmly, moving towards the girl. "My mother was once a Ladybug as well. She would be honored to see a proud warrior carrying the mantle."

"She's not a warrior, she's a child." Bruce hissed angrily.

"Br-Batman." Superman tried to calm him down. "Let's just calm down, please."

"Yeah, she's a kid." Hal replied smoothly. "But are you ready for a surprise?"

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

Marinette knew that was her cue. "Tikki, spots off!" Her uniform disappeared and she was in her civilian form once again. Hal placed a hand onto her shoulder. "Guys, I'd like for you to meet my little girl, Marinette Jordan."

At first, there was silence. Then the room was filled with loud shouting and yelling.

"WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK?!" Guy.

"Holy shit! Demon Spawn's girlfriend on his phone is Ladybug?!" Jason.

"YOU LOOKED AT MY PHONE, TODD?!" Damian.

"Oh, my god, she looks so adorable in that ladybug outfit!" Dick.

"You have a daughter?" Arthur.

"Harold Jordan, you will explain yourself!" Diana.

"Oh, god, this explains everything." Tim.

"Jesus Christ!" Ollie.

"Oh, my god." Dinah.

"What?! How?! When?! Why!?" Barry.

"L-Ladybug is your daughter?" Clark.

"Good lord, Hal..." John.

"ENOUGH!" The almighty asshole of assholes, Spooky. "Jordan, have you lost your mind? Forcing Marinette into being your sidekick?"

"First of all, calm down. Second, I didn't make her do anything she didn't want to do. It was her own choice. Thirdly, Fuck you." Hal snorted. "She is not my sidekick."

"You said she is your daughter." Diana frowned.

"Adopted daughter, thank you." Hal corrected. "And she is the most adorable bundle of joy that I have ever found, and I am taking good care of her. Take that, Spooky." He shot a smug grin at Bruce.

"Angel?" Robin blurted out, blushing. "You're Ladybug?"

"Yeah, sorry you had to find out this way. To be honest, I was gonna only tell you." Marinette smiled sadly.

"Oh, god, I think I'm gonna hurl." Jason sighed. "Pixie Pop's making the Demon blush."

"Shut the fuck up, Todd!" Damian growled dangerously.

Dick shook his head. "Language, Little D." He scolded lightly.

"H-Hal... Are you sure you can...well, I don't want to sound like a jackass, but..." Barry rambled.

"Bar, stop. It's okay. I can handle this." Hal raised a hand up.

"No, you can't." Bruce snarled. "You are not fit to be her father."

"We've been through this, Spooky. You have no high ground to stand on. You have kids. And yet, you rarely spend any time with them. For fuck's sake, I took Marinette to that fashion show in Los Angeles!"

"How did you even get an invite to there?" Bruce scoffed.

"Carol has a friend in the fashion business." Hal replied simply. "And she cashed in that favor to let me and Mari go to her event."

"That doesn't matter," Bruce hissed. "Even if you are capable of raising a child, which I doubt, she needs a female figure to help her. You cannot help her alone."

"He is not alone," Diana stated, walking towards Hal. "I will help Hal and Marinette whenever they need it." She turned to the dark-haired girl, kneeling. "Little sister, would you like to meet Queen Hippolyta?"

"H-Hippolyta?! From the myths?!" Marinette squeaked.

"The very same."

"Can I go see her, Papa Hal?" Marinette asked.

"If it makes you happy, sunshine, then go ahead." Hal beamed. Marinette squealed and hugged him. Diana smiled warmly at them.

"Hal..." Clark walked towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you ever need anything..."

"I know, Supes. I can just call you by your name, and you'll be there." Hal replied. Clark let out a chuckle at that.

"Jordan," Bruce growled.

"What, Spooky?" Hal groaned, rolling his eyes behind his mask.

"I still don't think you're a good father, but Damian seems to like her, so I am willing to make a compromise. I will let my son spend some time with... your daughter," Bruce spat the last two words like it was bad-tasting medicine. "If you agree to let her spend some time in Gotham."

"A-Are you serious?! Is this some kind of Hades and Demeter shit?! No offense, Diana." He quickly added.

"None taken." The Amazon sighed.

"I'm trying to be nice, Jordan." Bruce grumbled.

"Nice?! You call this nice?! This is a sadist's choice, Spooky!" Hal snapped.

"Okay!" Marinette piped up.

"And furthermore, I- Wait, what?!" Hal gaped at his little girl. "Baby, no, please. You don't have to do this. You don't have to take Hades's offer!"

"Oh, my fucking god..." Guy groaned, face-palming.

"Papa!" Marinette put her hands on her hips. "I want to see Damian more. I'm tired of texting him and video-calling him all the time. I want to spend time with him physically."

"But, Sweetheart..." Hal's voice died as Marinette's eyes pierced his defenses once again. Oh, god, why did he have to cow in before those beautiful blue eyes? "Fine. Fine, you win, Spooky. You fucking win." Hal turned to glare at Batman. "But if I hear anything bad happened to my little sunshine, anything at all, I'm coming after your dark ass!"

"As if you can even try, Jordan." Bruce huffed.

"Alright, alright." Clark got between the two men, placing his hands on their shoulders. "Let's all just calm down and continue with our meeting."

But Marinette was too busy to even pay attention, as she walked over to Robin and dragged him towards the Watchtower's window, both of them looking out into the dark, starry space. Damian was just content to stay by his Angel's side as long as he could. And Marinette couldn't be any more happier by his.

"Oh, god, now I'm going to throw up for real," Jason groaned, looking at the two teens.

"Jay! Don't be so insensitive!" Nightwing hissed, while turning to see Damian and Marinette. "They look so cute together."

"Is it too late to find a normal family?" Tim groaned.


End file.
